Finishing what he started
by microzombie
Summary: Colonel Roy Mustang is dead. His platoon has disbanded. All that's left in it's place are two soldiers. Captain Riza Hawkeye and the Fullmetal Alchemist. They intend to finished what the their friend started. RizaxEd RossxHavoc. AU Credit for cover image goes to hermione72141 on Deviantart.
1. Funeral

**I DONT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

**Enjoy :D**

**Please review this. I may or may not continue it based on the reviews I get.**

**NOT A ONE SHOT**

Hawkeye shuddered as the rifles sounded for a third time. She wanted to scream out her pain as the casket was lowered into the ground. She wanted to run over and rip the headstone out of the ground. It represented the fact that he was…gone. She stood there as others started leaving. She stayed when the hole was full. She stayed until the darkness of night covered Amestris. She stayed until a man in a blue uniform and black trench coat walked up next to her. She said nothing, just hoping that he didn't notice the fact that her eyes, nose, and cheeks were red. Hoping he didn't notice the weakness written on her face.

"It's time to go, Hawkeye." His voice was still young, even at twenty two years old, but there was none of the cocky twang. She didn't say anything back, she just kept staring at the headstone.

"Hawkeye, a storm is rolling in; it's time to go…" She didn't answer this time either. She felt a hand grip her shoulder as he spun her around.

"Riza, staying here isn't going to bring him back!" Edward Elric shouted. Now she replied, but not with words. Tears started running down her face. She looked down at the ground and the tears began dropping off of her chin. The blonde hugged her, and she hugged him back his tears getting his blue coat wet. She was ashamed to show him this. She'd only ever shown Edward her stoic military personality. He released her and started forcing her to walk away from Colonel Mustang's grave. Neither of them had driven there. Edward opened a door to a bar frequented by soldiers and made her walk inside. Now she was angry.

"Why am I crying on your shoulder!? I'm a soldier dammit!" but she knew very well why she was crying on his shoulder.

"Because we cry when the people we love die Riza. It's a part of life." Ed answered in a soothing voice.

"Yeah, but I do all this and then that bastard has the nerve to die!? To save me?! I was supposed to protect him! Not the other way around!"

"He saved you because he loved you, Riza." He whispered. A waiter came over and Ed pointed to a bottle of whiskey on the next table over. He held up two fingers. The waiter nodded not wanting to interrupt. Riza was starting to slow down on crying. The waiter came back and put a pair of shot glasses along with ice. He reached over and sat the bottle of whiskey next to the glasses. Ed poured a shot into both glasses. He slid one over to Hawkeye who picked it up without hesitation. Edward raised his glass.

"To that jackass, we knew and loved, Roy Mustang!"

Hawkeye tapped her glass to his and downed the shot.

_Edward's POV_

"The bastard deserved it…" A sergeant across the bar muttered, thinking Ed and Riza wouldn't hear him. He knew different when the two officers stood up. They strode over/

"What did you say? What did you ,just, say!" Edward was shouting this time. Riza was trembling in rage.

"I said the bastard deserved it, and a bunch of guys here think so too!" The sergeant shouted back.

"I don't care if he was a bastard, he was still a soldier, and you're not gonna talk about the dead like that!" A corporal at the bar itself shouted at the sergeant. Soon the bar was loud with people taking sides. Then someone threw a shot glass. It hit Edward.

"Oh screw the diplomacy!" He decked the offending sergeant. And then there was a fully fledged bar brawl. Riza flipped a private over her head and he smacked the bar. Ed spotted the bartender run over to the phone. The old man picked it up and dialed a number. Ed turned away and ducked as a lieutenant threw a punch at him. He hit him with an uppercut and kicked a private into a group of Mustang-haters. Another soldier came at him with a broken bottle. He swung at Edward and Ed felt something liquid and warm run down his face. Then sirens could be heard.

"MPs!" Ed shouted at the top of his lungs. He knocked out the soldier who cut him and started running. The bar stopped fighting and started rushing towards the exit.

"Fullmetal, Captain, over here!" A voice shouted. They looked over and the corporal who had first taken their side was standing by an open door. They sprinted for it and found themselves in an alley. A pair of MPs was at one of the entrances, so they ran in the other direction leaving the shouts of "Halt!" behind. Thunder rolled and pouring rain started coming down. Sirens could be heard for a few blocks. Ed slammed his hand into a wall and made some stairs onto a roof. The trio ran up them and Ed removed the stairs. A squad of MPs was at the bottom and started shouting to stop. Ed turned and his companions were jumping to another roof. He started sprinting and jumped across.

_Riza's POV_

She turned in time to see Ed jump the gap and land on his feet and keep on running. She laughed as he tripped and fell on his face, though. Then she realized something with a start. She was having fun. She grinned when Ed got up and they started running again. The corporal pointed to an apartment with a fire escape attached. Ed nodded and made a bridge across. They burst in through a window and kept running past a woman in her towel.

"Sorry!" Edward shouted back at her. They got out into the hallway and into another apartment. Luckily this one was unoccupied so no one cared when Ed kicked in the door. He jumped through a window and made a bridge to the next building. They ran across and looked down to see the MPs running inside the apartment. He got rid of the bridge and they slid down a fire escape. The trio kept running until they were about a half mile away. Riza stopped. The other two kept on running, but stopped when they noticed her hunched over.

"Riza what's up?" Edward sounded worried. Then she started laughing. She laughed harder than she had in a very long time. Edward grinned and joined in before the corporal finally started smirking then started laughing as well. A couple of people stopped and stared at the trio of soldiers busting their guts on a sidewalk in the middle of a thunderstorm. Through her tears of laughter Riza saw Ed lying on the sidewalk holding his sides. Mustang flashed through her mind. The night she encountered Pride he had called and she had almost immediately felt better. Then there was Ed right in front of her. Tonight had been Colonel Mustang's funeral and he still managed to get her laughing. It had taken a bar fight, and getting chased by the MPs to do it, but he'd accomplished it. She smiled when she realized that she wasn't nor would she ever be, alone.

_Ed's POV_

He looked up to see Riza smiling. He was glad. Hawkeye wasn't the type to mope around and the two were kind of close after all the time he'd spent with Colonel Mustang. Mission accomplished.

_Riza's POV_

After the three soldiers had stopped laughing (It had taken around twenty minutes.) Ed and Riza discovered that the corporal's name was Devon Zane. He was a Briggs soldier on leave in Central so he knew about the both of them, and had decided to help them out. He'd also seen Mustang around General Armstrong and had liked the man.

"Goodbye, Captain. See ya Fullmetal." Zane waved over his shoulder as he headed back to his hotel. They turned away from the corporal and began walking towards their own houses. Both were in the same direction so they decided to walk together.

"That was unexpected." Ed mused

"What was? The bar fight, chase, or the three of us losing it in the middle of the city." Riza joked

"All of the above." Ed fired back.

"Well I took out six before the MPs showed up, how about you?"

"Five…" Ed pouted that Hawkeye had outdone him.

"Don't get all mopey. I can't believe you kicked in that woman's window!"

"Aw who cares? I'm a war hero, she'd probably be honored if she knew it was me." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Oh of course she would be." Riza said sarcastically. They arrived outside Hawkeye's apartment building.

"Alright see ya tomorrow Hawkeye."

"Night." Riza turned to walk inside. Ed turned to walk away. On a whim Riza turned back.

"Hey Ed…"

"Huh?" Ed looked at her curiously

"Thanks…" She smiled and walked inside. Ed smiled at his friend and walked away.

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**


	2. Transfer

**I DONT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST.**

**I ALSO MOTION THAT HAWKEYE AND MUSTANG GET THEIR OWN SHOW! UNFORTUNATELY IT'LL NEVER HAPPEN SO YEAH**

**ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLINGS!**

**ENJOY : D**

Chapter 2: Where he left off.

_Riza's POV_

The captain knocked on the door.

"I'm coming, give me a second." Edward shouted. She heard him unlock the door and it opened.

"Hey." He greeted Hawkeye.

"Morning, Ed."Hawkeye said in her usual stoic tone"I need to talk to you."

"Come on in." He turned leaving the door open. Hawkeye walked in and went into his living room. She knew where it was from previous visits. The captain listened as he started a pot of coffee. Riza's thoughts wandered until he came back in holding two cups of coffee.

"I'm on military pay, so it's black." He joked

"Stop complaining, I'm only on a captain's pay, you're on major's pay." Hawkeye smiled a little bit.

"So what's up." Edward got to business.

"I'm going to continue where Colonel Mustang left off." She stated simply. "I want to know if I have your support."

"Was there ever any doubt? The jackass was probably my best friend." Edward was serious.

"Well then we have work to do. The platoon has pretty much disbanded. The only people left are me and you."

"So first order of business is getting the unit back together?" Edward guessed

"Yeah. And we both know who is in a better position to do that." Hawkeye said pointedly

"Me?"

"Of course. You're going to need an adjutant, if you're commanding a unit."

"Excuse me Captain Hawkeye; are you available for an adjutant's position?" Edward asked through his nose

"Why, yes Major Elric, why ever would you ask that?" Riza returned in the same tone.

"I am in need of one; would you care to take to position?"

"Of course I would major."

They laughed and Hawkeye said

"Ok enough of that. I believe we should start with Lieutenants Havoc, and Ross, sir."

"What's with the honorific?"

"I'm your adjutant so I'm going almost everywhere with you so I'm bound to call you sir in public."

"Oh…well I'm going to go through my morning routines. Meet me downstairs with a car in twenty minutes captain."

"Yes, sir."Hawkeye saluted. Edward walked away. Riza walked out and pulled the car to the front of his apartment and waited for her new CO to get ready.

_Edward's POV_

"Commanding a unit huh?" Edward thought out loud as the water ran over his head. He turned a knob and the water stopped falling. He threw on a uniform, shaved, and walked outside. Riza was waiting in a staff car for him, with the engine running. He kept a blank look on his face and got into the back.

"To Central Headquarters captain."

"Yes, sir." She stepped on the gas and the car jumped forward.

_Riza's POV_

She stepped on the gas and headed for Central HQ. Other cars moved to the side for the vehicle with military markings, and she turned left onto Central's main road. Edward broke the silence.

"Alright captain, where can we find Lieutenant Ross?"

"She's been assigned to an MP division in the west quarter."

"Well I guess the MPs are going to lose a member. How about Havoc?"

"He's been reassigned to a quartermaster unit that'll be heading for West City soon."

Edward was surprised

"Captain, change course and head for this unit's base."

"Yes, sir." She jerked the car to the right and headed out of the city. The rest of the ride was in silence. Soon they reached a walled compound with a large iron gate. A guard in a shack signaled for them to stop. Hawkeye pulled forward and Ed rolled down his window.

"I'm here on business sergeant." He said in a commanding tone. The sergeant saluted when he saw the major's insignia on his shoulder.

"Yes, sir. Is there any particular person you're looking for?"

"2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc. Know where I can find him?"

"Yes, sir, take your second left and head for the large building. He'll be at the desk when you first walk in."

"Thank you, sergeant. Carry on."

The sergeant saluted and opened the gate for the staff car. Hawkeye pressed the gas again and the car moved forward. She took the second left as instructed and soon arrived at a large building. She got out and opened the door for Edward. In her hands was a clipboard with several files attached. Ed got out and started walking towards the command building. She slammed the door and started following her new officer. _He's doing pretty well. I expected that I'd have to teach him how to act like an officer._

Edward opened the door and saw a familiar face with a phone next to his face. He kept a blank face as did Hawkeye. The adjutant walked behind the major, who strode up to the counter.

"Lieutenant." Ed greeted.

"Give me a second, major."

"Lieutenant." Ed said again.

"I'm in an important phone call, please give me a second major."

Hawkeye stepped in. She ripped the phone cord connection from the wall. Edward's eyes widened for a second at the uncommon outburst from Hawkeye, who resumed her place by Ed's side.

"Hey, man, what the hell!" Havoc looked up and his eyes widened a bit.

"Ed? Hawkeye? What are you guys doing here?" He looked and saw Ed in uniform as well as the fact that Hawkeye was holding a clipboard with files attached.

"Wait, so Hawkeye is your adjutant now?"

"Yes, Havoc, she is. We're rebuilding the unit. You're coming with us." Ed ordered

"Who's in command?"

"Me. Hawkeye is XO. You're coming with us whether you like it or not."

"I never said I wasn't coming, Boss." Havoc grinned.

"Good, your transfer is in the mail. Let's go." Ed and Hawkeye turned to leave.

"Boss, shouldn't I at least say I'm going, my CO will get angry if I don't."

"He'll get over it, let's go."

Havoc shrugged and followed the two officers.

"Havoc drives. Hawkeye get in the back"

"Yes, sir." The two others chorused. Havoc got in the driver's seat while the two others got into the back of the car.

"Ok, where to?"

"West quarter, MP unit, we're grabbing Ross."

"You got it, boss." The car jumped forward. Soon the car was back in the city, and stopped outside a building with an Amestrisian flag out front.

"Havoc stay in the car, keep the engine running. Hawkeye come with me." Another chorus of "Yes, sirs." was heard as he got out and started walked towards the MP HQ, Hawkeye close behind. They walked inside and to the front desk.

"Where is 2nd Lieutenant Ross, private?"

"2nd floor, third office on the left sir."

"Thank you." He walked away Riza in tow. They walked up some stairs and into an office without knocking. Ross, in the black uniform of the MPs, looked up in surprise.

"Lieutenant."

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I'm getting a unit together, you're coming with me, let's go." Ross didn't ask questions she just got up and followed the two officers. An MP colonel was standing by the door when they were leaving.

"Ross, where are you going with these two?" He sounded a bit peeved

"I've been re-assigned. This is Major Elric and Captain Hawkeye; they're here to pick me up." Ross explained

"You can't just take one of my officers major!"

"Her transfer orders are in the mail, colonel. We just decided to pick her up early." Ed sounded confident.

"I'll wait for her orders then!"

"We can call the Fuhrer if you wish."

The colonel deflated. Just about everyone knew how well Edward and Hawkeye knew Fuhrer Grumman.

"That won't be necessary. Take her." The colonel stomped away. The trio walked outside, and Ross sighed.

"You're as blunt as ever, Edward."

"I'm just imitating Colonel Jackass." Ed smirked. Riza remained stoic, but was a bit amused.

"Ross, get in the front with Havoc." Ed pointed to the passenger seat. Hawkeye once again got in the back with Ed.

"Central HQ, Havoc." The lieutenant pressed the gas and they car sped off towards Central HQ.

_Central HQ. 1300 Hours._

"Havoc, park the car. Ross, Hawkeye, with me." Ed got out and the two women followed him. They walked up the stairs into Central HQ. Ed walked in and went up the stairs into Colonel Mustang's old office. They waited for Havoc to come up. He took his place by the closet.

"Ok, I'm figuring that we're going to have some visitors, so let's get ready." The four soldiers moved some stuff around and cleaned off the desks. Riza took her place by Ed's side, Ross sat at a desk near the door, and Havoc leaned against the closet. Sure enough around an hour after they got there a group of officers they all knew walked in.

"Ed, what are you doing?" One of them demanded

"Continuing where the colonel left off. If any of you want to come along you're welcome." Ed smirked when Falman, Breda, and Fuery all agreed to work with him.

"Alright then. You all know your jobs, but for now everyone follow me." He got up and walked with a purpose and turned right towards the stairs when he left the office. Riza was right behind him, and the other officers followed in a line. He walked to the top floor. They strode past a stuttering secretary and walked right into the Fuhrer's office.

"Ah, hello, Edward, I heard you've been making a mess around town." The Fuhrer raised an eyebrow

"I'm just gathering my men, sir." Edward saluted.

"Your men, eh? As far as I know you don't have a unit."

"Sir, with respect I'm next in line for Colonel Mustang's squad."

"I thought that was disbanded?"

"Captain Hawkeye and I never left." Edward said confidently

"Ah, that's true. Well then, everything seems to be in order. What is it you need, Major?"

"Sir, I'd like to make a request that I be able to change the name of my unit."

"It doesn't have a name Major."

"Yes, sir, but I'd like to call it Task Force Mustang." Edward said completely serious

"Approved, and I already have a job."

"What would that be, sir?"

"You're commanding East City HQ, so get it together; I want you there by midnight tomorrow."

"Understood, sir. We'll leave tonight."

"Good, now, I have work to do if you please."

"Goodbye, sir." Ed spun around and walked out of the office, with his command in tow.

"Task Force Mustang, eh, boss?" Havoc questioned

"Yeah, got a problem?"

"No, I like it." Havoc smiled. Ed walked back into the office and sat in the chair behind the desk. On the desk was a pile of paperwork taller than he was.

"The colonel didn't do much did he?"

"Nope." Everyone chorused.

"Alright. We're beginning where Colonel Mustang left off. Everyone has the rest of the day to get back in the groove. Ross, get out of the MP outfit, it looks horrible."

Riza was glad that Ed had his usual sarcastic demeanor back.

"Now I don't know about you, but I have to pack. Be at the train station at 1900 hours. Bye-bye now." He got up and walked out of the office. Riza followed as usual. They got into the car and left Central HQ.

"How'd I do Riza?" Ed asked nonchalantly

"Good enough, Ed, just keep going like that, and you'll be viewed just like Colonel Mustang used to be."

"An arrogant prick, who only cares about his career?"

"Yeah." Riza mused

"I'm thrilled." Ed was sarcastic. They pulled up to Ed's apartment and Ed got out.

"I'll be like ten minutes stay right here."

"Yes, sir."

He ran inside and sure enough he came outside with a large suitcase around ten minutes later. He threw it in the back seat and got into the front seat. She threw the car into gear and drove to her apartment where she grabbed a bag of uniforms that she always had ready. She came back out with Black Hayate on a leash and threw it in with Edward, Black Hayate climbed in on top of the luggage. Ed looked at his watch.

"It's only four o'clock want to go get something to eat?" He offered

"It's fraternization…" Riza hesitated

"Since when do I give a damn about the rules?" Edward grinned.

"Good point." She drove off towards a café in the center of town.

_1630 Hours _

_Zedoff Café, Central City_

The two soldiers sat down and a waiter practically ran over.

"What can I get you?"

"Just coffee, black." Ed answered

"Same." Riza ordered. The waiter nodded and left.

"So, East City…"Ed groaned.

"Don't complain at least we'll know people there." Riza chastised

"_You_ will know people there. I'm only known there for getting my arm blown off by Scar." Edward deadpanned. Riza laughed. Then she noticed a thoughtful look on Ed's face.

"What?"

"That was the first time I saw you smile." He smiled a little bit

"Yeah, it was. If I remember you were pouting that you got your butt kicked, and I had to throw my jacket over you so no one saw you were missing an arm."

"Yeah, up to that point you had been Ice Queen Extraordinaire." He smirked

"Screw you, Ed." Riza laughed at her CO.

"That's screw you Ed, _sir_, to you captain." Ed said in a mock serious tone. Then he joined in the laughter as their coffee arrived.

"T-thanks," Edward laughed and wiped a tear from his eye. The waiter nodded, dropped the bill on the table and walked away from the crazy soldiers. They finally stopped laughing after around five minutes and they started sipping their coffee in silence. Ed looked at his watch.

"Holy crap it's 6:50!" He shouted standing up. Riza's eyes widened and she stood up too. Ed threw some money on the table and started running to the car. She jumped in the driver's seat and started the car. He jumped in next to her and she floored the car. She made an illegal U-turn and headed for the train station.

_Train Station 1910 Hours_

Ed and Riza ran up to the group of blue clad people, panting. Havoc grinned.

"Late to your own appointment, boss? For shame." Black Hayate barked as if in agreement with the lieutenant.

"Shut up, Havoc. Everyone on the train."

Ed and Hawkeye entered together and sat in a seat next to the door, while Black Hayate laid down at Riza's feet. No one else was on board as it was a military train. Sergeant Major Fuery and Warrant Officer Falman sat across from them so they could discuss the radio equipment needed, as well as Ed's duties at Eastern HQ.

"Fuery, I trust you to get the equipment needed. You know more about radio equipment than I ever will, so I'll just sign off on whatever you decided to requisition. Falman fill me in. Why are we being demoted?"

"Well, sir, there is a possibility of a rebel movement in the area. It's probably hoped that the presence of the infamous "Hawk's Eye" and the Fullmetal Alchemist will deter open conflict." Falman explained

"Sending the king and his loyal retainers to save the day huh?"

Across the train Havoc grinned at Ed's unconscious mimicry of Colonel Mustang.

"Precisely, sir."

"Thanks, Falman." Edward dismissed the warrant. Falman nodded and got up to go sit alone, and do some paperwork.

"What do you think, captain?" Ed asked "you have more experience in East City then I do."

"It's very possible, sir. There have been dissident elements there since Ishval."

Edward sighed. No matter how many times they tried to fix what the Homunculi had caused something was always coming back to bite them in the ass. No matter how much they fixed, another problem always surfaced.

"Alright, then. But the presence of a State Alchemist will probably just get them angry if they're Ishvalans." Edward then buried his face in a book, and listened to Havoc and Ross bicker about secondhand smoke. He looked away from his book.

"God, will you two get a room?!" He shouted to the chagrin of Ross and Havoc. Everyone else just laughed. Ross looked like she was about to throw her pistol at him so he hid behind his seat and continued reading his book.

**I know this one moved pretty fast, but it will slow down considerably in the next chapter. The meat of the story will happen while they're at Eastern HQ, so I wanted to get them out there. Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Hijacking and Arrival

**OK VERY LONG DELAY IN UPDATES**

**DONT KILL ME**

**I don't own The Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**As always**

**Enjoy :D**

_Noon. Daliha, Ishval. October 7, 1908_

Hawkeye saw the boy through her sights. He couldn't have been more than sixteen years old, and yet here he was carrying a rifle. Riza still couldn't wrap her mind around the madness of this war. It was ridiculous, and now because of an order, a young boy was going to die. She centered the crosshairs on his forehead, and started putting pressure on the trigger. Then he looked right at her. He smiled. There was no way he could see her up here! She was almost five hundred yards away in a bell tower! But she continued putting pressure on the trigger. There was a gunshot. And the boy fell.

"Oh my god, Riza what did you do?!" She turned and Maria Ross was standing there.

"What have you done, Riza?!" Ross pointed, and instead of a young Ishvalan, Edward was on the ground blood starting to pool. The sound of a gun cocking tore her away from the horrible sight. She turned and the muzzle of a pistol was in her face. There was a flash.

_Midnight, Eastern Amestris_

Riza woke up screaming. Everyone around woke with a start and looked at her. Black Hayate whimpered and pawed at her boots. Ed sat up and shook her to get her to snap out of it.

"Hawkeye, what's up? Look at me Riza, what's wrong?" Edward shouted. She visibly relaxed at the sight of Edward.

"Nothing, just a nightmare." She breathed.

"It didn't sound like nothing." Edward looked worried.

"I said it was nothing Ed." Riza snapped. The train jerked to a stop and everyone fell to the floor.

"What is it now?" Ed growled. Then a voice came over the speakers in the compartment.

"Attention, passengers, we are the Forgotten Brotherhood, we have taken the train, and are your captors for the time being. Do not resist and no one will be harmed."

Edward had to laugh at the sheer stupidity of the rebels. Who hijacked a military train?

"Riza, Havoc, with me. Everyone else stay put while we deal with this." Edward pulled out a pistol and walked forward into the next car, the two others following him, their weapons out as well. Soon enough they spotted a man in a grey coat, and black pants. He turned to them with a pistol in his hand. Hawkeye fired twice and the rebel dropped. He was quiet. The three soldiers started running forward and soon enough they encountered more rebels. The fight didn't last long. Between Riza, Edward, and Havoc the rebels stood no chance. The train was short since it was only carrying Edward, his unit, and their luggage, so before long they were at the engine. A man was there holding a pistol on the engineer and conductor.

"Don't come any closer!" He shouted at the three soldiers. Unfortunately for him Hawkeye just shot him in the arm.

"You hijacked a military train, what are you stupid?" Edward sneered

"This is a military train?" The rebel's eyes widened.

"Yes, and the "Hawk's Eye", and the Fullmetal Alchemist are on board."

"No way we could be that unlucky!" Hawkeye stepped forward.

"Hello. I'm Captain Riza Hawkeye. This is Major Edward Elric AKA the Fullmetal Alchemist. Goodbye now." Riza kicked the wounded man in the chest sending him off the train. The man cursed when he hit the dirt, but fell unconscious from pain.

"Hawkeye, we could have taken him prisoner." Ed scolded.

"Sir, the whole point of us being out here is to make them too afraid start a war. If he runs back and spreads the work we're here, it'll only help us." Riza reasoned. Havoc nodded in agreement. Edward shrugged and turned to the engineer.

"Get us moving."

The trainman nodded and started hitting levers. The three soldiers climbed over the boiler and went back along the path they had taken before.

"Uh, anyone have an idea of what to do with them?" Ed nodded to the bodies of the dead rebels.

"I guess we should just dump them…" Riza mumbled not quite sure what to do herself.

"Then a farmer finds them and reports a murder…"Havoc kicked that idea out.

"I guess they'll just have to stay there until we get to Eastern HQ." Edward was solemn. The other two officers nodded and all three walked back into the passenger car, where they promptly fell asleep without telling the others anything.

_East City Train Station 9:00 AM_

There was a smattering of soldiers on the platform. When Ed and Riza left the train there was a crash of boots as the soldiers outside came to attention. Ed and Riza walked past them and the privates relaxed. It wasn't a good idea to piss off a State Alchemist.

The duo walked out to a waiting car and drove off the Eastern HQ. Riza got out first, and led Edward up to the front door where a female lieutenant met them. Rebecca Catalina handed her friend a manila envelope. Riza thanked her with a nod, and followed her CO who had already walked inside. She jogged a bit to catch up with Ed, and found him standing in the doorway of Colonel Mustang's old office here. On the door was a sign that read

_Lieutenant Colonel Edward Elric "The Fullmetal Alchemist"_

_Commander "Task Force Mustang" East District._

Edward sighed as he read "Lieutenant Colonel"

"They couldn't even get my rank right?" He walked in and started blowing the dust off of the oak desk. Riza walked up and handed him the manila envelope. He looked at her and tore open the paper. He turned over the contents onto the desk. He was surprised when a letter and a pair of lieutenant colonels insignia fell out. He open the folded letter and started reading:

_To Major Edward Elric,_

_ Commander, _

_Task Force Mustang,_

_By order of Fuhrer Grumman, your rank has been advanced to Lieutenant Colonel, effective immediately. This affords you all rights and privileges befitting your rank._

_Signed,_

_Colonel Desmond Valery, Central Command_

"Oh…I guess they didn't get it wrong on the plate." He handed the letter to Hawkeye who seemed a bit surprised that he had been promoted so quickly after joining the regular forces. She smiled and handed it back to him.

"Congratulations, colonel."

"Why thank you, Hawkeye," He grinned and sat down. "now then what's the first order of business here?" He was pulling off the major ranks and sliding on the lieutenant colonels ranks instead.

"Well, sir, we'd usually report in to the HQ commander, but a new one hasn't been decided ever since Fuhrer Grumman left."

"Who's the highest ranking man here?" Ed had his boots on the desk.

"Um, you are…I think…"

"You're kidding me, right…I come out here, and no one informed me that I was in charge." Edward deadpanned.

"Uh, I didn't know you were being promoted, sir." Riza fired back

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"Apology accepted. So, I guess we go and tell whoever used to be in charge that you are now." Riza turned and walked out. Ed got up and followed his adjutant. He found her right outside asking a surprised private who was in charge.

"Um, Captain Packer, ma'am."

"Thank you private."

She turned and started walking. Ed caught up with her and started walking alongside. He looked over at his friend and subordinate, and found that he had grown close to the woman after his years in the military. Hell she'd been the first soldier he'd ever met.

_FLASHBACK  
Ed was brooding in his wheelchair, when he heard a knock at the door. Pinako went over and opened it. Standing there was a blonde haired woman in a blue trench coat._

_"Hello, ma'am, I'm Second Lieutenant Hawkeye." The blonde woman greeted Pinako._

_"Hello, what does the military need from me?" _

_"My commanding officer has come to make an offer to a person named Edward Elric." She answered simply._

_"And what would that be?" Pinako asked suspiciously_

_"I'm afraid Colonel Mustang will only say that to Elric-san, may I come in?" Hawkeye asked. _

_"Sure. That's Edward in the corner." Pinako thrust her finger toward the boy in the wheel chair missing an arm and a leg. The lieutenant walked in and looked shocked to see Edward Elric was a child. And then more shocked to discover he only had one arm and one leg. She walked over and crouched._

_"Hi, I'm Riza. My commanding officer wants to make an offer to you; do you want to hear it?" She smiled at the crippled boy._

_"That's enough, lieutenant. You don't need to treat him like a child. He's performed human transmutation after all." A black haired man walked in. He was in the same uniform as Hawkeye, he looked toward Ed, who nodded and Pinako rolled him into the kitchen. Colonel Mustang followed them in, where he made an offer that changed Edward's life._

_FLASHBACK END_

_"Hi, I'm Riza."_ Those words were the first she ever said to him. Not "I'm Lieutenant Hawkeye." Not "I have an offer." She said her first name and smiled at the broken boy as if he were whole. It had probably instilled the confidence Edward needed to accept Mustang's offer. Of course, at the time he had no idea, that he and Colonel Mustang would become best friends, and that the arrogant exterior of Mustang covered a highly intelligent and caring man. He also hadn't known that he would be Riza's boss, and that she would be leading him around by his nose. Edward was so deep in thought that he almost missed the Hawkeye stopping. He very nearly ran into her, and grinned before backing up.

"This is Captain Packer's office, sir. I figured you'd want to enter first." She held a clipboard in her customary fashion. A sergeant in the hallway was looking towards the two new officers, but looked away, when he saw dual holsters in the small of the captain's back, as well as a shoulder holster he was able to catch sight of when her trench coat shifted. Then there was her sidearm on her belt.

_Four pistols? That's ridiculous, who carries four pistols?_ He was thinking as the two officers walked into the base commanders office.

Edward looked down at the rotund captain in front of him. A small mustache covered the man's upper lip, and his head was balding. His uniform was ill fitting, and it was stretched by the man's proportions.

"Captain Packer?" Edward tried to get the man's attention. The man went on doing his paperwork without answering.

"Captain Packer…"Edward tried again, a little more forcefully. Still he got no attention. Finally Riza stepped in and kicked the man's desk sending it backwards several feet. The desk took the large officer with it, and he looked up angrily.

"What is the meaning of this!" He shouted.

"Captain Packer. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Edward Elric AKA the Fullmetal Alchemist. This is Captain Riza Hawkeye I'm here to take over your position." Edward said monotone.

"I've been CO here for months, you can't just stroll in here and take over!"

"Uh, I just, you know, did…"Ed smirked.

"The soldiers won't follow your orders!" The captain shouted at his back when he turned away. Edward turned back, pursed his lips, and said

"I have an idea. We make a bet. If I win, you step down, but if you win I take my men, leave, and fact the Fuhrer's wrath." The captain looked interested.

"What are we betting on?"

"Me and Hawkeye, up against a whole platoon of your choosing." Edward explained simply. The captain looked at Edward like he was an idiot, but then smirked evilly.

"Alright then. When do we do it?"

"In the next thirty minutes or so. I have an appointment with some paperwork and I can't afford to miss it."

"They'll be there in five minutes."

_Courtyard outside East HQ_

Ed and Hawkeye were standing side by side in the courtyard outside. Both had shed their trench coats and were standing in black undershirts. Hawkeye had her pistols loaded with plastic bullets, and Ed flexing his hands. A large crowd had gathered around to watch "The Hawk's Eye" and the Fullmetal Alchemist in action. Around forty soldiers began exiting the front of the building with Captain Packer in the lead. Around ten were carrying rifles, the others had wooden clubs.

"This is your last chance Colonel Elric."

"Nah, I figure I'll just kick your ass and then get Captain Hawkeye to do my paperwork." Edward grinned as he clapped his hands together. The soldiers present sweatdropped.

"He's as bad as Mustang…" a murmur went through the crowd.

"Alright then." Captain Packer stepped out of the ring, while Havoc and Ross stepped in. Havoc picked up a microphone and pointed to Packer's chosen platoon.

"In this corner we have the Third Special Operations Group!" A loud cheer went up.

"In that corner we Captain Riza Hawkeye, and Lieutenant Colonel Edward Elric!" a series of boos caused an irate colonel to shout

"I'm gonna be your boss assholes!" before Hawkeye slapped him in the back of the head with a clipboard.

"Sir, I suggest you stay focused."

"A-alright…"Ed rubbed the back of his head.

"Begin!" Havoc shouted as he jumped out of the ring. No one noticed him start a stopwatch.

"GO BOSS/EDWARD!" Havoc and Ross shouted from the stage. The Fullmetal Alchemist slammed his hands to the ground and made chest high walls for Riza and himself as the 3rd SOG charged them. Riza was dual wielding pistols and firing as fast as her fingers could pull the triggers and the challengers started drop. Ed jumped over his wall and made a club out his automail.

"Thirty left!" Ed shouted as he knocked out another soldier.

"Twenty-five!" Riza dropped her clip and reloaded. Captain Packer's eyes were wide as he watch his best platoon get taken apart then grinned a little bit when one of his men got behind Riza. Only to watch the captain slam the man's head into a wall as she continued firing her plastic bullets.

Ed was having fun. He hated killing, but things like this were fun. The Fullmetal Alchemist kicked a soldier into the air and watched a couple of plastic rounds impact his stomach.

"Fifteen!" Ed shouted.

"You suck at math, there're only twelve!" Riza shouted back oblivious to the looks she got as saying her CO sucked. Riza dropped her pistols and pulled a sniper's rifle off of her back.

"Ed!" she shouted and the alchemist nodded. He clapped his hands and put one on the ground and levitated Hawkeye into the air. He started hearing the crack of a rifle before the tower stopped moving.

"Five left!" Riza shouted and her rifle cracked again. "Four!"

"Three!" Ed shouted as his fist impacted a gut. The three soldiers were holed up in Ed and Riza's original position behind the walls. They all had rifles and were trying in vain to hit the captain on top of the tower. Ed clapped his hands as he ran and launched himself into the air with a pillar. He kicked one in the face as he landed.

"Two!"

"One!" Riza shouted as her rifle cracked.

"I give up!" The last man shouted as he dropped his rifle. Ed laughed.

"Smart man. Here." He put out his hand and helped the soldier up.

"Colonel, sir, could you help me down!" Riza shouted from the top of the twenty-five foot pillar.

"Say please Captain!"

"Go to hell…"

"Excuse me?"

"Go to hell, _sir_."

"Thank you captain. Here you go." A column of stairs appeared when Riza shouldered her rifle.

"Captain Packer! As your commanding officer, my first order is for you to clean up this mess!" Ed shouted to the stunned officer.

"But, but…"

"No buts Captain, I just gave you an order I suggest you follow it."

"But your adjutant told you to go to hell and said you suck!"

"And? Captain Hawkeye has saved my life multiple times. She is entitled to say such things. Now get started. If I'm right the shovels Colonel Mustang and I used to clean up our mess are in that shed right there. Go get'em." Ed pointed to a squat building.

"My guys, let's go we have work to do!" Ed waved his hand as he walked inside the building and his team fell in behind him, and entered the building to get to work.

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. First Day

**So yeah, I'm going to be updating this more often.**

**I still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**As always**

**Enjoy :D**

_Office of Task Force Mustang_

"Alright guys, so what's first on the 'to do' list?" Ed propped his feet up on his desk

"Well you have a ton of paperwork to do for one thing." Riza pointed out.

"You also have to inspect every outpost in the city since you're the new commander." Falman pulled out a map.

"And you have to confirm that you've arrived." Fuery pulled out a pen and paper.

"Last of all you have to buy me a new pack of smokes." Havoc grinned

"To busy, get me a car, send the Fuhrer a letter, and no." Edward responded to all four jobs at once.

"Colonel, doing paperwork is part of your job now." Hawkeye deadpanned.

"And, I usually shirk my responsibilities. Now let's go drive around East City." Ed got up and his adjutant sighed followed him. Breda chuckled as he got a flash of Mustang, and went over to his desk to get started on the paperwork that would never be done.

_Outside Eastern HQ._

"Havoc you drive. Hawkeye and me have to look imposing when we get there." Edward said as he got in the back.

"Chief in case you didn't notice almost every soldier in the city watched you two go to work, I doubt anyone has the balls to challenge you." Havoc laughed.

"Yeah sure Havoc, now let's go make some new recruits crap themselves." Ed grinned when Riza rolled her eyes. Havoc grinned and stepped on the gas.

_Outpost 23 Outskirts of East City_

"I'm here on an inspection sergeant." Edward said in monotone as the surprised sergeant saluted.

"Yes, sir. Lieutenant Davis is in the command hut, sir."

"Thank you. As you were." Ed rolled up his window and Havoc drove on.

"You know, Chief you have this officer thing down pretty well." Havoc looked at Ed as he opened the door.

"I was just imitating Colonel Pompous." Ed said as he got out of the car.

"Aw, I'm sure Colonel Mustang would be touched." Riza said as he stepped out behind Ed. She noticed Havoc looking at her.

"What?"

"Did you just make a joke?" Havoc asked disbelievingly

"Yes I did. What's the problem?"

"Nothing…just never heard you make a joke." Havoc was still blank.

"I have…"Ed looked at Havoc.

"Well the way you two flirt all the time…"Havoc waited for the explosion

"WE DON'T FLIRT!" Ed and Riza shouted. Ed looked at Hawkeye in disbelief.

"Since when do you yell?"

"Since Havoc became a smartass." Captain Hawkeye and Lieutenant Colonel Elric assumed their stoic faces and walked into the building. The lieutenant behind a camp table stood up and saluted the two officers. Both returned the salute, and Ed began

"Lieutenant, I don't have time for pleasantries so I will tell you this, send me a full report on your outpost, and everyone and every_thing_ in it. I want a full inventory and you tell me what you need more of, and I'll see to it that you get it. Goodbye." Edward and Hawkeye turned around and walked away from a silent Lieutenant Davis, who just mused.

_'Good to see that an officer who has a pair is in charge again'_ the lieutenant grinned and went back to paperwork.

_Office of Task Force Mustang, later that night. _

Ed and Hawkeye were the only people in the office, as everyone else was out getting dinner, and wouldn't be back for a while. Edward thought about something.

"Say, Hawkeye…" Edward looked up from the report he was reading

"Huh? What is it Edward?" Riza looked up from her desk surprised about the conversation.

"What went through your head when you saw a little kid in a wheelchair missing arms and legs, instead of a full grown man?"

"Are you referring to when I first met you?"

"Yeah."

"Well the first thought was probably '_ouch_' and the next one was that I couldn't believe that you pulled off human transmutation."

"I didn't pull it off. I lost two limbs, and Alphonse lost his body. Not to mention that I created Sloth."

"But you got Alphonse's body back at the cost of your arm, and insides, and Major Armstrong dealt with Sloth quite well." Riza turned around in her chair to look at Ed.

"Yeah he did, but shouldn't have happened in the first place, and even then my dad had to sacrifice his life to get it. Not to mention the fact that I'm trying to finish what Colonel Mustang started. As if I could…typical Edward Elric attitude, huh? I can do anything if I try hard enough…" Edward sounded depressed

"Ok Edward let me tell you something." Riza's voice sounded angry, surprising Edward "When you performed human transmutation, you were a child who had just lost his mother. Alphonse never blamed you for what happened, and you should just be grateful that your father was there to assist you in getting Alphonse's body back. He was your dad and whether you like it or not he loved you. Now stop moping about it. Now let me tell you something about one Colonel Roy Mustang. You know that I was closer to him than anyone else right?"

"Of course." Ed responded with no emotion.

"Well then you can trust me when I say that the Colonel trusted you nearly as much as he trusted me. Colonel Mustang would have gladly trusted you with his life. Let me ask you something. Did the Colonel ever say he was going to watch your back?"

The question surprised Edward.

"Yeah, he only said it once. It was one of the few times I saw him completely serious."

Riza wasn't very surprised

"Edward, when Roy Mustang told you that he was going to watch your back he meant it. The moment he decided to, your life was in no danger if he was anywhere nearby." Riza's voice trembled.

"Now why would he do that? The colonel always just looked at as a kid not someone who could be trusted with military matters." Edward sounded skeptical

"Edward, believe it or not Colonel Mustang looked at you as a comrade and friend. He respected you, and trusted you. He viewed you as one of his best friends and most trusted subordinates. Didn't you ever wonder why he let you go gallivanting all over Amestris? Because he knew that if he needed you he would be there. He gave you a blank check, because he trusted you to be responsible. Like it or not Colonel Mustang cared about you." Riza finished and turned back to her paperwork. Edward didn't say anything. He knew that he and the Colonel were friends, but the way Riza had spoken it sounded like Mustang had viewed him as something like family.

"Thanks, Riza…" Edward muttered.

"You're welcome, Ed, now stop moping around for no reason and get back to work." Hawkeye flashed a smile and continued writing.

_Outside the office_

Edward walked outside to find out where dinner was only to find three snickering soldiers outside.

"So, Ross, Havoc, Breda…how much extra duty do you want?" Edward asked patiently.

"Chief, I know of no part of the military code of justice that prevents three lieutenants from eavesdropping on their superior officers flirting." Havoc laughed out loud.

"We weren't flirting…"Edward deadpanned

"Thanks Riza…" Ross mimicked with her hands next her head

"You're welcome Ed…" Breda tried to sound like Hawkeye. Now Havoc joined the fun.

"Say Hawkeye, would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" Havoc asked Ross with an eyebrow raised

"Why of course Edward, which dress should I wear?" Ross pretended to sound excited.

"26, 27, 28, 29, 30…"Edward mumbled

"The blue one with the extra holsters!"

"35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40…" Edward said it out loud this time

"Uh, chief, what're you doing?" Breda looked at Ed

"Huh? Oh just counting how many hours extra duty I'm giving you guys."

The three lieutenants looked horrified.

"Now then. Where's dinner?" Edward turned around and walked back in. The blank look on Riza's face when they walked in told them that she had heard the conversation as well. Breda and Havoc decided to stick the needle to her.

"Colonel, I know that you're busy, but could we go to the rifle range later?" Havoc mimicked Hawkeye's monotone voice. Hawkeye started mumbling.

"Of course, Captain, just let me get my guns. Oops don't have any." Breda held up empty hands.

"25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30…" Riza stated as she leaned back.

"Extra duty?" Havoc sighed

"No, that's how many days of leave I'm revoking." Riza showed no expression and picked up her pen again.

"That's cruel, Captain." Ross laughed as Breda and Havoc fell over.

_Later that night_

Ross and Havoc were walking to their apartments from the HQ, since they lived in the same building.

"You know how we make fun of the Chief and Hawkeye?" Havoc broke the silence.

"Yeah, what about it?" Ross looked at the brown haired man.

"They're not bad together, I just don't think they realize that. I mean they flirt more than Colonel Mustang and Hawkeye used to." Havoc laughed.

"There're fraternization regulations to think about." Ross raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do the Chief and Hawkeye care about the rules; we all participated in a coup d'état…" Havoc pointed out.

"So what you want to play matchmaker or something?"

"No, I was just thinking that we act a lot like the Chief and Hawkeye, and I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner on Saturday?" Havoc said the last part fast. Ross looked at him strangely. Havoc was asking her out?

"You need help talking to women, but, sure, I'll see if I can make some time." Ross left a stunned Havoc standing on the sidewalk as she walked away.

_Back at East HQ_

Breda, Hawkeye, and Edward had finished last of their paperwork and they were all getting ready to head home.

"See ya tomorrow, guys." Breda waved as he walked down the sidewalk

"Bye Breda." Ed and Riza turned and began walking to their respective apartments.

"See you tomorrow Riza."

"Good night, sir." And the two officers parted ways.

Ed had his hands in his pockets walking down the sidewalk, when Breda came running up to him.

"Chief, you didn't ask the woman out? I left so you guys could do that?"

"Breda, we aren't dating…" Ed gave him a bored look.

"You're kidding right, Chief? The way you guys look at each other it's pretty obvious that you two like each other…"

"Sure I like Riza, but honestly, the woman was in love with Colonel Mustang, I have to wonder if she is ready to go out with someone else yet." Edward worried a bit.

"Chief, you worry too much…if she says no, she says no. Ask the woman out tomorrow or else I'll assume you're a homosexual." Breda turned and walked off. Edward thought about what the lieutenant had said. Riza was a nice person, and she was pretty, but Edward thought about her and Mustang, and the way she had cried after the funeral. He'd have to ask Ross about it tomorrow. Edward turned and walked towards his apartment building.

**Reviews are appreciated, they help me know how I'm doing.**


	5. Diplomatic Problems

**AN UPDATE AT NORMAL HOURS OF THE DAY?** **BLASPHEMY!**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**As Always**

**Enjoy :D**

_Central HQ, that same night._

Fuhrer Grumman was working late. A large amount of paperwork had piled up on his desk, and for once he had to get it done quickly and efficiently.

Relations had been strained with Drachma ever since Solf J. Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist, brought several thousand Drachman soldiers to be slaughtered there, and now things were getting worse. A cease fire had been declared, but Drachma demanded the man responsible for the murder of their soldiers be turned over to them, but Kimblee was killed during the Promised Day, but his body was never found, and as a result, when Drachma requested he be arrested and turned over to them, Amestris could not.

This in turn caused Drachma to believe that Amestris was protecting Kimblee. The country to the north of Amestris was now threatening to break the cease fire and take revenge for the slaughter of so many men.

Grumman sighed in discontent. As it stood Amestris could take on Drachma, but it would be a down and dirty affair. The old man sighed_ how long will the young have to suffer for the disagreements of the old?_

He called in his assistant.

"Sergeant Brosh!"

The nosy sergeant opened the door and saluted.

"Yes sir?"

"Bring me our files on all of our officers who have combat experience. Prioritize those who took part in the Promised Day Rebellion."

The sergeant saluted

"Understood, sir." And he turned and jogged off. Grumman turned in his swivel chair and looked out at the lights of Central, and shook his head. He knew of at least two officers whose names would be on the top of the stack. The door opened and the most powerful man in Amestris turned to find a foot high stack of files sitting in the center of his desk. Brosh was standing at attention in front of his desk.

"Will there be anything else, sir?"

"No thank you, Sergeant. You may go home."

"Thank you, sir. Good night, sir."

"Good night, Sergeant."

The door closed as the young man left and Grumman turned to the stack. He began reading.

First on top was Maria Ross

_2__nd__ Lieutenant Maria Ross._

_M.O.S._(A/N Mission Operational Specialty)_-Recon, and radio intercept._

_Current Assignment-Task Force Mustang under Lieutenant Colonel Edward Elric_

_Comments_

_2__nd__ Lieutenant Ross is an exemplary soldier. Occasionally allows personal feelings to affect objective. Participated in Promised Day Rebellion under Colonel Roy Mustang._

_Combat Ability_

_2__nd__ Lieutenant Ross is an average marksman, mostly using hand guns. While nothing compared to the famed Captain Riza Hawkeye, her marksmanship is a topic of discussion among those who know her. This officer also had experience with indirect fire weaponry, having used a mortar to disrupt loyalist troops during the Promised Day Rebellion._

Grumman closed the file and picked up another file. He read through several more files before coming to one he'd been expecting

_Lieutenant Colonel Edward Elric _

_Alias-The Fullmetal Alchemist_

_M.O.S.-State Alchemist_

_Age-22_

_Comments_

_Lieutenant Colonel Elric is an alchemist who specializes in offensive alchemy, from using the ground, to forming weapons out of whatever is available. He participated in the Promised Day Rebellion under his own command. He led an impromptu squad of human Chimera soldiers, the so called Hohenheim of Light as well as a young Xingese girl. (TOP SECRET: The Ishvalan only known as Scar was also present with Lieutenant Colonel Elric during the rebellion. His whereabouts are currently unknown.)_

_Combat Ability_

_Lieutenant Colonel Elric showed his exceptional combat ability when facing the superhuman being known as "Father." He damaged said being enough for Ling Yao to come and transmute the being into the simplest form of carbon. Little to no experience with firearms. (Note-Lieutenant Colonel Elric is receiving firearm instruction from his adjutant Captain Riza Hawkeye.)_

Grumman sighed and closed the file and opened the one immediately beneath it.

_2__nd__ Lieutenant Jean Havoc_

_M.O.S.-Special Operations(Assault)_

_Age-27_

_Current Assignment-Task Force Mustang under Lieutenant Colonel Edward Elric_

_Comments_

_2__nd__ Lieutenant Havoc has experience from missions into Creta where he demonstrated his combat prowess. This officer participated in Colonel Roy Mustang's operation to capture a so called "Homunculus" where he was paralyzed by the individual "Lust". He only regained movement in the lower part of his body when Dr. Tim Marcoh used an unknown method of alchemy to repair his spine. _

_Combat Ability_

_2__nd__ Lieutenant Havoc is skilled in all forms of combat and with all forms weaponry._

Grumman closed the file and came upon the one he'd been dreading

_Captain Riza Hawkeye_

_Alias-The Hawk's Eye_

_M.O.S.-Special Operations (Sniper) _

_Age-29_

_Current Assignment-Task Force Mustang under Lieutenant Colonel Edward Elric_

_Comments_

_Captain Hawkeye is a truly rare soldier. Her combat prowess and marksman are unmatched by her peers, and her attitude has never been anything other than professional. Captain Hawkeye participated in both Colonel Roy Mustang's operation to capture a "Homunculus" and in the Promised Day Rebellion where she joined Colonel Mustang in assaulting Central Headquarters and arresting the Military High Command. She was wounded by unknown hostiles, and only recovered through a Xingese girl's use of Alkahestry to repair to damage to Captain Hawkeye's throat._

_Combat Prowess_

_As mentioned above this officer's combat prowess is exceptional. The quality of her marksmanship is borderline unbelievable, and is the topic of conversation throughout the military._

Grumman groaned and closed the file. Why did it seem like any soldier worth their salt was involved the Promised Day Rebellion. Even those at Briggs were involved and they had received no break since the Drachman attack.

The Fuhrer ran his hand over his face, and downed a cup of coffee to wake himself up, then turned back to the names and lives of the young men and women he would probably be sending to a killing field.

_East Headquarters_ _Next morning_

"Alright, guys, apparently we have a change in plan. Hawkeye and I fought that special ops team for no reason because we're headed back to Central." Edward rolled his eyes as his team looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"What…why did they send us out here for a day and a half, and then call us back?"Breda gave Ed a bored look.

"Emergency call up. Drachma is starting up trouble over the massacre that the Crimson Alchemist caused." The lieutenant colonel sighed.

"When do we leave?"

"We can leave right now if we so please, but we're not due back in Central for a week. I don't know about you guys, but if it's possible we're walking into a war, I'm going to go on a weeks leave. I'm authorizing it for everyone who wants it. I never unpacked, so I'm heading to the train station right now, to see if I can catch a train to Resembool. Anyone want to come with?"

Riza, and Breda stood up.

"As long as we can pick up Black Hayate on the way, I'll come with." Riza left the paperwork where it was sitting.

"Fine by me, let's go grab a car, and tell Captain Packer that he's back in charge." Edward got up and followed his adjutant and Breda.

"I'll see you guys in a week." Ed waved as he closed the door.

_With, Riza, Edward, and Breda_

Breda was driving, and Riza sat in the front while Edward sat in the back with their luggage and Black Hayate. Breda saw an opportunity and took it.

"So, Hawkeye do you have any plans, or are you going straight to Central?"

The question surprised Riza and she looked to Breda.

"I was just heading straight to Central. Why do you ask?" Riza blinked at the lieutenant.

"Well I was just thinking that you should go with the Chief to Resembool, and get some vacation time yourself." Breda sprung his trap. The suggestion surprised Riza and Ed, but it intrigued the latter.

"He's going to be spending time with his family, I couldn't intrude…"Riza began

"Hawkeye, you wouldn't be intruding. I'm just going to see Winry and Al, to see how they're doing, and how their relationship is going." Edward explained.

"Winry and Alphonse are in a relationship?" that shocked Riza and Breda.

"Yeah. After I just stayed around long enough to help out with refurbishing the house, then that wandering nature took over, and I headed back to Central to work for the Colonel, so they just ended up together." Ed shrugged. The car stopped and they all got out, retrieved their luggage, and started moving towards the train station. They resumed the conversation when they sat down on a bench to wait for their train.

"How did that go over with them?" Riza sounded a bit worried and Breda looked over with an eyebrow raised. Edward smiled wistfully.

"Now that's a harder one."

_FLASHBACK _

_Two Years Ago. _

_Two months after the Promised Day._

_"Why do you have to go?! You already saved the country Ed! Alphonse has his body back! What use is the military to you anymore?" Winry was on the verge of tears. Pinako, Edward, Alphonse, and Winry were standing on the train platform, as the train next to them took on passengers._

_"Winry you know as well as I do, that I'm not the type to just sit down and become an easy going farmer or something." Edward sounded sad_

_"Alphonse is staying here!" Winry countered._

_"Yes he is, and I'm glad he's able to. But I can't just stop moving, it isn't in my nature." Edward looked down._

_"Fine! Go back to your band of killers and leave us decent people alone!" Winry's tears started to flow as she ran off the train platform. Alphonse looked at Edward._

_"I guess I have to go start damage control. I wish you'd stick around Brother, but I know that you can't. Take care of yourself, alright." Alphonse and his brother embraced._

_"I will. See ya Al." _

_"Bye Brother." And Alphonse took off after Winry to comfort her. That left Pinako and Ed standing on the platform. The old woman took to pipe from her mouth a smirked a bit._

_"You and your father are a lot alike Ed."_

_"Well you can't expect me to stay here…"Edward's shoulders sagged._

_"Of course not. If you think about it, the military and traveling is all you've ever known. You wouldn't be happy if you weren't doing it."_

_Edward nodded._

_"Now that I think about it everyone I know except you, Winry, and Al, are soldiers…"_

_The train's whistle blew signaling it was about to depart, and Ed embraced Pinako._

_"Bye Auntie. I'll visit when I can." And with that Edward picked up his briefcase and boarded the train. He waved to Pinako and his brother who was waving from the road, until the platform disappeared from sight._

_FLASHBACK END_

"When's the last time you were there?" Breda raised an eyebrow after hearing the story.

"I haven't been back." Edward moped. Riza and Breda looked at him wide eyed.

"I only know Al and Winry are in a relationship because Pinako and Al write me letters. On the other hand Winry hasn't written me since I left. I even had to find a new automail mechanic in Central." Edward's shoulder's sagged.

"I'm going to Resembool." Riza stated.

"What? Why? I mean you're welcome to come, and all, but why?"

Riza shrugged.

"Because she'll shoot anyone who causes you trouble, Chief." Breda laughed. Riza and Ed turned a bit red.

"Sure, sure. Well you're welcome to come, Hawkeye." Edward smiled. A conductor stepped onto the platform.

"All aboard for Resembool!" he shouted through cupped hands. Riza and Ed stood up, and got onboard, waving goodbye to Breda as they did so. Breda grabbed Ed's shoulder.

"I haven't yet deemed you a homosexual, but if you haven't gone on at least one date, by the time we meet up in Central I'll change my mind." Breda smiled and pushed Edward onto the train. The lieutenant colonel went to sit next to Hawkeye and her dog. The train lurched and they both assumed a stoic personality. The conductor came in around ten minutes after the train started moving, and asked for tickets. He came to where the two soldiers were sitting.

"Military business, we had no time for tickets." Edward explained in a monotone voice.

"I understand, sir. Thank you for the explanation." And the conductor moved on. After the man moved into the next car, Hawkeye looked at Ed and a smirk was on her face.

"Military business, huh?" she whispered.

"Being an officer has its perks." Edward whispered back containing his laughter.

"You're as bad as Colonel Mustang…" Riza shook her head and looked out the window at the passing landscape. Ed got comfortable and closed his eyes to sleep.

_Resembool, that afternoon._

Ed yawned when Hawkeye elbowed him awake. He looked to the captain with tired eyes. He looked past the woman to look at the sky, which was getting a little dark with clouds.

"We're in Resembool, let's go."

The two officers grabbed their suitcases and Hawkeye picked up Black Hayate's leash. They stopped right outside the platform and Edward adjusted the pistol on his waist, and Hawkeye readjusted all five of her pistols after sitting on the train. Once comfortable they headed along a road Ed knew well. They got some looks from the farmers on the road. Soldiers were a strange sight in this quiet little village.

"Hi, Ed!" A farmer waved, and Edward returned the greeting with a wave. The man appeared happy, but Hawkeye and Ed both caught him eying the blue uniform and pistol distastefully. They ignored this and continued toward the Rockbell house.

_Rockbell Household_

Den started barking and scratching at the door.

"Quiet down now Den, you just went outside." Pinako scolded. And then there was a knock at the door. Pinako sighed and walked over to the front door. She opened it and recognized the woman standing there.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, what are you doing here? Has something happened?" Pinako sounded a little worried. Riza smiled a small smile.

"It's captain now, and no nothing is wrong. Me and another person had some leave so we decided to come here."

"Who would…" Pinako started

"Hi, Auntie! Long time no see." Edward stuck his head over Hawkeye's shoulder.

"Edward! Come in, come in." Pinako stepped aside and allowed the two soldiers inside her home. Riza and Ed sat the suitcases down and each stood by the wall.

"Alphonse! Winry! Edward's here to visit!" Pinako called up the stairs, and a smash could be heard. And then Alphonse bounded down the stairs, and collided with his older sibling, who had been greeting Den.

"Hi Brother!" the teenager wrapped up Edward. Edward was turning black and blue and scratched out.

"Hi, Al…could you loosen up I'd dying over here…"

Alphonse let go and Edward took several deep breaths.

"Sir, stop exaggerating, so much." Riza sighed, a bit exasperated. Winry walked down the stairs.

"Hello, Edward." She said monotone. Edward's face fell, and Riza noticed it, so she stepped in.

"Hi, Winry. It's been a while." Hawkeye stepped between her commanding officer and the girl.

"Yes it has been Lieutenant Hawkeye." The girl said coldly.

"It's captain now. Ms. Pinako would you mind if the two of us sit down? We got into a fight yesterday and we're both pretty tired."

"Of course. Wait, you got into a fight?" Pinako looked at them questioningly. The two soldiers relaxed on the soft couch.

"Yes. I took over at Eastern HQ, and the guy who used to be in command didn't want to give up his position, so we made a little bet. Forty of his best men, against Riza and I." Edward got back into the conversation.

"Who won?" Pinako gave Edward a knowing smile though.

"We did of course." Ed laughed.

"You took over East HQ?" Alphonse's eyes were wide.

"For like a day and a half, but now me and the team have gotten called back to Central." Edward shrugged.

"The team?" Winry sounded bored. Riza took this one.

"Edward took over Colonel Mustang's team, which is why I'm here with him. I'm his adjutant." Hawkeye explained.

"Oh, please…you wanted to come because you were bored." Edward countered.

"Sir, we're still in the Eastern sector, if I shot you in the knee I could write it off as a combat injury." Riza and Edward laughed, but Pinako, Alphonse, and Winry looked a bit horrified.

"I can go toe to toe with you in a fight." Edward needled Riza.

"Maybe you could if we were in a shortness contest." Riza pushed Edward's buttons.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT ENOUGH TO GET LOST IN A DOG'S FUR! Besides, I'm as tall as you…"Edward shouted and then toned down.

"Maybe we should settle this the old fashioned way?" Riza smirked. Pinako stood up.

"Uh, what're you doing?"

"It's a little thing me and Riza have going. We're the two top soldiers in our unit for combat specialty, so we have a bit of a rivalry, Jean Havoc is in on it to."

"You aren't going to fight are you?"

"Of course not! We just have contests of skill." Riza explained. Pinako nodded and walked into the kitchen to get some tea

"Brother you can rival Captain Hawkeye in marksmanship?" Alphonse seemed stunned, but Ed shook his head.

"No, I usually lose these, and when she had a rifle she can shoot a flea off my thumb from a mile away." Edward admitted. Riza turned a bit red and countered.

"But when we do hand to hand spars, I get beaten so badly it's pitiful." Riza quickly added.

"You're fighting the guy who depended on melee for years before learning how to use a gun. When you go up against a normal soldier you're great. I wish we had a video of that fight. Even I flinched when you smashed that one guy's head into a wall."

"Edward, you drop kicked one of the soldiers into a wall and threw another up into the air."

"Yeah and then we start trap shooting. I threw them up and you shot them." Edward laughed. Pinako raised an eyebrow at their behavior, when she returned and handed the two officers their drinks.

"Are you two in a relationship?" That made Edward spit his tea, and Riza choked on hers.

"Huh?" they said in unison

"Well you talk like are."

"Uh, we aren't going out…"Edward was as red as a tomato.

"Let's go settle this score Ed!" Riza suggested and got up, heading for the back door.

"Uh, yeah! Good idea!" Edward got up and followed his adjutant. Alphonse snickered and followed his brother, and Pinako was a bit interested so she, to, followed the soldiers. Last of all to get up was Winry.

_Outside_

Hawkeye picked up a log, and held it up.

"Will this do?"

"Works for me." Ed shrugged. Pinako eyed the pistol on Ed's hip. Hawkeye got ready to heave the log.

"Three, two, one, PULL!" Hawkeye heaved the log and Ed snapped his pistol from his holster. Winry and Alphonse covered their ears at the crash and bang of Ed's sidearm. Pieces of the log could be seen flying off and it only hit the ground when Ed's pistol clicked on an empty chamber. The three civilians were open mouthed when they saw the log. Around a dozen holes were drilled into the log. Riza shrugged, and Edward reloaded his pistol.

"Good enough, but watch a master." Riza smirked and Ed knew he was screwed. The Fullmetal Alchemist took a log and waited for Hawkeye's word.

"PULL!" Hawkeye yelled as she reached into her trench coat. The log went flying into the air, and Hawkeye pulled out two pistols. The log began flying apart as the sniper emptied the clips into the log. It began to fall, but Hawkeye reached into her coat again and came back with two more pistols. They thundered and the log flew back into the air. Finally Hawkeye removed the pistol from her hip and emptied the magazine into the log. The piece of wood was all but obliterated.

"And that, ladies and gents, is why I don't make Riza Hawkeye angry." Ed examined the destroyed wood. Winry mumbled something.

"Huh? What was that?" Hawkeye reloaded all of her weapons and replaced them back in their holsters.

"I asked why you two are so proud of skills used to kill people?" Winry looked at Ed and Hawkeye who looked uncomfortable.

"Winry, we aren't proud of killing people, it's just a friendly contest." Edward explained.

"_You_ can't talk! You left us here to go run all over the country with your band of murderers, and look at yourself! You enjoy it!" Winry shouted pointing a finger at Ed. Riza narrowed her eyes.

"Winry, how would you know what Edward feels? When Colonel Mustang died he was the first to put others before himself and comfort them before he let his emotions out." Riza hissed.

"Oh? And he wouldn't have had to do that if he had just stayed here!"

"And why would he stay here! He'd be unhappy and you know that!" Riza shouted. Ed walked over to Hawkeye to try and calm her. When Riza shouted things got ugly.

"Riza, it's alright. Let it go." Ed grabbed Riza's shoulder.

"No, Ed, it isn't!" but Riza turned and stalked away. Edward shrugged at his family and ran after the captain. He found her standing in front of the house mumbling to herself. Ed went inside and retrieved a bottle from his suitcase.

"Riza, why don't we go somewhere and relax? Besides as per the usual bet I owe you a drink." Ed smiled and held up the bottle of whiskey. Riza nodded and walked up next to Edward. They set off walking down the road.

_Former Site of Elric Home_

The two soldiers were sitting up against a tree next to the burned rubble of the Elric home. They were taking turns swigging from the bottle, and asking questions. Edward swallowed and looked at Riza.

"Is Riza short for something or what?"

"It's short for Elizabeth. Pass the bottle." Hawkeye tilted the bottle up and took a swig. She thought about her question.

"Why'd you burn down your own home?"

"So I wouldn't have something to turn back to I guess. It was pretty stupid now that I think about it. I had a home with Pinako, so it wasn't like this left me with nowhere to go."

"I get it. It's just symbolic for you." Riza comforted the man who was beating himself up.

"Really?" Edward was surprised.

"No, you're just stupid. Who burns down their own home." Riza laughed at Ed's expression.

"I'm just joking, Ed, don't get all depressed, and you didn't just have a home with Pinako."

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Hell, anyone from the unit would have taken you in if you didn't have somewhere to go. From Mustang on down, we would have let you live with us." Riza handed over the bottle and Edward took a drink.

"Ok my turn…"Edward started thinking and he could feel the alcohol affecting his mind. He finally decided on a question.

"Hey, Riza, do you want to go get dinner or something when we get back to Central?" Edward turned to the blonde woman. Hawkeye was dumbstruck. Edward was asking her on a date? It didn't compute in her head, but she answered automatically.

"Yeah, I'll go out on a date with you when we get back. My turn." Hawkeye reached for the bottle and the two soldiers continued drinking.

_Resembool-Midnight_

Ed stumbled and fell to the floor with a crash, and Riza tripped over him and started giggling.

"You fell and made me fall you dummy…"Riza giggled.

"If you hadn't let me drink that much I wouldn't have fallen." Edward's words were slurred.

"You're the one that brought the whiskey…" Riza pointed out.

"I still think it's your fault we're in this predicament." Edward turned over and tried to get up only to slip and land on his back.

"Hah, you're too drunk to get up!" Riza laughed at him

"Let's see you do it then!"

Riza tried to get up but her hands slipped out from under her and she landed in a heap.

"You're too drunk to!" Edward pointed and laughed.

"Ahem…"

The two drunk soldiers looked up to see Den and Pinako.

"Do you two know what time it is?"

"Nuh uh…"They shook their heads.

"It's midnight you should be asleep."

"We don't like to sleep; we get nightmares if we do." Riza stated matter of factly.

"Nightmares?" Pinako raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, of course! When you spill someone's guts on you with a knife it messes up your head." Edward shrugged.

"Yeah or we get nightmares about people we knew who have died. For example last night I had one about Colonel Mustang!" Riza finally succeeded in getting up, and stumbled over to the couch.

"Colonel Mustang is dead?" Pinako sat down and began listening to the two stammering soldiers.

"Yes. We were both there." Edward explained, now much more sober.

"When?"

"It happened during a mission to Liore…" Riza began

**Reviews are appreciated**

**LOL CLIFFHANGER!**


	6. The Flame Alchemist Now and Forever

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Sorry for the extreme delay, so here's a 3000 word chapter.**

**I'll probably be re-writing some of this story**, **so be prepared for that. **

**Now then onto the story. **

**and as always...**

**Enjoy :D**

"It happened during a mission to Liore to suppress riots there. They figured the presence of two State Alchemists would deter the rioters from continuing their activities but with just Edward, me, and Colonel Mustang things went wrong. Riza began her story.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Fullmetal, you've been here before. Any idea on how to talk to these people?" Mustang looked Ed_

_"Colonel these guys believed alchemy was magic. I have no idea what to say to them. If we find out what's causing the riots we might be able work out some type of agreement." Edward shrugged from where he and Hawkeye were cleaning their pistols. Colonel Mustang nodded his head and looked outside to where they were pulling into the train station of Liore._

_"Let's get this done so we can head back to Central." Mustang stood up and walked outside, followed closely by Riza and Ed._

_"Watch for snipers." Riza whispered, and the two other soldiers nodded. The military wasn't the most popular group in to town at the moment. A group of civilians noticed them immediately and made way for the soldiers. Then one of them made a grab for Ed. Ed grabbed the man's wrist and kicked him in the kneecap with his automail leg. The civilian cried out and fell to his knees where Ed held his wrist high in the air, and put his other hand on the man's shoulder. Someone gasped and there were grumblings. Before long people were yelling. A gunshot rang out and the crowd quieted. Riza held the smoking pistol in the air. She replaced it in its holster and took her place by Mustang's side._

_"Let's go." Mustang said. Edward let his attacker drop and rejoined the other two officers. There were murmurs running through the crowd._

_"Murderers…"_

_"The Hero of Ishval my ass…"_

_"Alchemist of the people? Yeah right…"_

_"All those guns? And they say they protect people…"_

_The three ignored the comments. They were used to them. A pair of soldiers met the officers and saluted them. They returned them and Mustang took charge._

_"Who is in command right now?"_

_"No one, sir. Chain of command has broken down." A private explained. Mustang sighed_

_"Alright. Have every soldier in the city rendezvous here." Mustang turned to Ed and Riza and started talking._

_"I want you two to go and find the leaders of this…" shots rang out, and the crowd scattered. The three officers pulled out their pistols and dove to cover._

_"Sniper!" A private yelled as he ducked into a building. Riza, Ed, and Mustang had their backs against a building, and Mustang looked to his subordinates._

_"Did either of you see the flash?" _

_They shook their heads. A private sprinted across the square to them._

_"Sir, he's in the old church tower."_

_Mustang nodded to Riza who took the private's rifle. Edward got ready to run, while Hawkeye moved to the corner. Ed looked at Riza._

_"Don't miss, Riza…" and he took off running across the square. A shot rang out and dust was kicked up next to Edward's feet. Two rapid fire shots came immediately after and Ed hit a corner and relaxed. Riza looked to him and gave him a thumbs up as she gave the private his rifle back._

_"Clear!" Mustang yelled. The soldiers came out of cover and the square exploded. Several men came from the buildings with weapons. Edward cursed and he took his pistol out of his holster and dropped two men who were running towards him. _

_"Everyone down!" Mustang pointed to a side street and Hawkeye and Ed sprinted over. They took cover as the colonel pulled on his ignition gloves. Every soldier recognized the gloves and dove for cover. A snap was heard and cries of agony flew into the air as flames were ignited in the city. _

* * *

_One hour later_

_The soldiers were treating the surviving rioters._

_"God, colonel, what the hell were they thinking?" Ed shook his head at the wounded and took a drag off of his cigarette._

_"I don't know Fullmetal." Mustang closed his eyes. _

_"Sir, we've captured the leaders, and they're on their way to the train station." Hawkeye walked up, but Mustang wasn't paying attention to her. There was a glint in a window behind her. On instinct he knocked her down. At the same moment, a shot rang out, and pain exploded in Roy Mustang's chest. He touched his chest and his hand came up red with his own blood. He fell over onto his back._

_"Colonel!" Edward and Hawkeye shouted at the same time. They didn't hear every soldier in the square fire on the window. Hawkeye and Ed were on their knees next to Mustang. _

_"Looks like this is as far as I go guys." Mustang turned and smiled at Hawkeye. Disbelief was in her eyes. The captain didn't respond. Mustang turned to Ed._

_"Edward, you stay safe now…keep an eye on Riza. If she gets hurt I'll haunt you for all eternity you pipsqueak." Mustang managed a smile_

_"I'm as tall as you, Bastard." Edward choked out._ _Mustang turned back to Hawkeye. _

_"Well, Riza. I guess you won't have to watch my back anymore." Mustang smirked. Hawkeye's eyes watered a bit._

_"Hey, don't cry. I said I'd watch your back didn't I? That's what I did. Now if you don't mind I'm really tired, and I'd like to rest. I've been working non-stop since Ishval, and I'm exhausted. I think I'll just go on ahead, and leave you guys to finish up here. Bye bye now." _

_And Roy Mustang closed his eyes forever._

_FLASHBACK END_

Riza and Edward were nearly in tears after recounting Mustang's death. Pinako shook her head. Halfway through the story Alphonse had come in. Winry showed up near the end.

"So you _did_ kill people?" Was all she had to say. Edward and Riza got up and grabbed their bags, which were still sitting by the door.

"Its rather obvious that we aren't welcome here. It was good to see you all again." Edward nodded and walked out the door, followed by Riza.

"Brother! Captain Hawkeye! Wait!" Alphonse ran out after them.

"We aren't welcome here, and we aren't exactly pleasant company Alphonse." Riza explained.

"I thought that maybe if I came here, I might be able to make you guys understand, but it's pretty clear that you don't. So I'll still write and stuff, but I won't be back for a while." Edward stated sadly.

"What he meant to say was it's possible we might be deployed to a war front soon, so he wanted to see you before we left." Riza deadpanned.

"You're what!" Pinako shouted from the doorway.

"We might be leaving soon, so Edward wanted to see you before we left. Good night everyone, we're sorry to have disturbed you." Riza turned and followed her commanding officer. Pinako and Alphonse watched the pair of blue clad figures walk toward the train station, before turning away and heading back inside.

"The runt will be fine Alphonse. He's become a man." Pinako said to the immobile teenager.

"Yeah." Alphonse turned and followed the old woman back into the Rockbell Household. Pinako looked at the figure on the couch. Winry's shoulders shook.

"It isn't too late to go say goodbye, Winry…"Pinako pointed out. Winry looked to Pinako and walked outside. She could barely see Edward and Hawkeye down the road.

"Ed!" She yelled through cupped hands. Both of the figures turned.

"Stay safe or I'll kill you!" the auto-mail mechanic shouted to her foster brother. One of the figures waved and they started walking away again. Winry walked back into the house past a smiling Pinako

* * *

_With Riza and Ed._

"Well that was something…"Ed shrugged as he and his adjutant walked away.

"Yeah it was. Has Winry always been so emotional?" Riza asked as they walked along the dark road.

"I think she blames the military for me leaving. Winry has never done well with me leaving." Edward explained.

"It doesn't give her the right to call you a killer Ed, and frankly, it makes me angry to see how she was treating you back there. She acted as if you abandoned them for no good reason." Riza fumed

"Riza…" Ed began

"No Ed! She has no right! You are a grown man! You've killed to protect those you care about! She has done nothing, but whine about how you hurt your auto-mail and that you leave again and again!"

"Riza…why do you care?" Edward asked and Riza closed her mouth and blinked…she had no idea why she cared.

"I don't know Ed…" Riza muttered. Then an idea Hawkeye had been thinking long and hard about came into her mind.

"Ed, would you mind teaching me alchemy?"

That one shocked Edward. His eyes widened and he looked up to Hawkeye.

"What element?"

"Flame." Riza looked into Ed's eyes.

"I don't…" Edward shook his head.

"It's on my back Ed."

"Wait…it's on your back?"

"It was tattooed there by my father. I asked the Colonel to burn it when my father died."

"If it's gone, what do you want me to do?"

"It's still there, but there are pieces missing."

"Riza, alchemy is a lifetime commitment. And it can destroy you." Edward warned quietly as they stood on the platform.

"I know that."

"I'm not sure if I want to endanger you like that."

"Edward we're soldiers. We're in danger of dying every day. Now if you won't teach me I'll find someone who will."

"Fine find someone else." Edward turned his head.

"But I don't want someone else, I want you!" Riza shouted not realizing what she was saying.

"Huh?" Edward was shocked enough to turn around

"Oh, that came out wrong…"

Then Edward got to join the privileged group that had ever seen Riza Hawkeye blush.

"Oh…" Ed hid his disappointment.

"Here comes the train." Riza changed the subject. Edward thought about the conversation and sighed.

"Riza I'll make you a deal. I'll teach you alchemy if you promise to not leave the unit when you become a State Alchemist."

"I promise Ed." Riza said quickly. Edward looked to his adjutant and said.

"Fine. How much do you know already?" he said as they climbed aboard the midnight train.

"Colonel Mustang taught me the basics when he was bored. Equivalent exchange, and so on."

"Alright, so you know that. Here take this." Edward reached inside his duffel bag and came out with a small black book.

"What's this?" Riza opened the book.

"My alchemy notebook. Until you have the information memorized you can use that."

"Ed I couldn't…"

"It's more of a keepsake than mandatory now. I have the information memorized." Edward smiled.

"Ok…"

"Now then, flame requires one mandatory element. Oxygen. Without oxygen fire cannot be born. So to practice for creating flame I want you to suck the oxygen out of this."

Ed pricked his finger and lets some blood fall into a small dish.

"Uh, how?" Riza looked at the blood blankly.

"Well first of all you'll need this." Edward drew a transmutation circle on a sheet of paper and sat the dish on it.

"Once you can get the oxygen out of that blood we'll move on to making a spark." Edward pulled a book out of his duffel.

"What's that?"

"I'm looking up everything known about Flame Alchemy; if I'm going to help you I'll need to know it myself."

Riza nodded and put her hands on the transmutation circle, which lit up. Another passenger was annoyed at the light but a look at the uniforms and he turned away.

Riza concentrated on the blood. She could actually _feel_ the elements within the red liquid. The captain breathed and tried to separate the elements. Edward grabbed her hand.

"What?!" the fledgling alchemist snapped. But relaxed when she saw Ed's grin.

"You're a natural!" Ed pointed to the blood. It was a dark purple, signaling there was no oxygen inside.

"That means you've removed all the air from that area as well. If you hadn't the blood would turn red again."

Riza was silent. She felt exhausted.

"Relax, Riza. Get some sleep, it's always tiring the first time around." Edward picked up his book and continued reading. Hawkeye was about to protest, but felt her eyelids sag.

"Goodnight, Riza."

"Goodnight, Ed…" Hawkeye mumbled.

* * *

_Central City _

_Next Morning_

Edward and Hawkeye walked off the train and heard a terse

"_Attention!"_ as the two officers walked through the train station. There was a clatter of boots, and the soldiers visible were all snapping to attention and saluting.

"As you were!" Edward shouted as he exited the station. Hawkeye and Edward walked down the steps and flagged down a cab. They had both assumed stoic personalities as they were in public.

"Central Command." Edward ordered as he entered the vehicle. The captain entered behind him and looked at the cab driver, as if daring him to make a snide comment. The man nodded and drove off thinking '_damn soldiers'_

* * *

_Central Command_

Edward and Riza entered the Fuhrer's office and saluted.

"Hello colonel, captain. At ease. Please sit." Grumman pointed to a pair of chairs.

"I'm sorry for jerking you around the country, unexpected developments came up." The Fuhrer apologized.

"We weren't inconvenienced, sir." Edward accepted the apology

"Stop lying. Anyway, as I'm sure you know Drachma is giving us some problems."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm a little wary about ofintentions so I'm starting combat classes and exercises outside Central. Your posting will be there. Training Base Twenty-Two." The Fuhrer handed over a file.

"Understood, sir. When are we getting our first batch of recruits?" Edward asked.

"They're there now. I've had an officer you both know putting them through their paces. We can go see them if you'd like." Grumman noted that Edward looked to Riza for approval. When she nodded, Edward responded.

"We have nothing else planned, sir."

"I see. Well let's go then." The Fuhrer got up and the two officers followed him.

* * *

_Training Base Twenty-Two_

The car stopped and the trio got out. Around two hundred men and women in white t-shirts, and blue pants were exercising on a large patch of land in the center of a large collection of buildings. An Amestrisian flag was flying from the flagpole. Something came to Hawkeye and she turned to the Fuhrer

"Sir, you said we both knew the officer in charge right now. Who is it?"

To answer her question a loud shout was heard.

"_EDWARD ELRIC!" _

A man with stupidly huge muscles came running up to Edward, Grumman, and Hawkeye.

"IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I'VE SINCE YOU AND CAPTAIN HAWKEYE!"

"Yeah it has Armstrong. Now if you'll excuse us…"

"Yeah, we have some business to attend to!" Riza and Edward turned and tried to escape the overbearing officer.

"AH I UNDERSTAND! I WILL SEE YOU WHEN YOU TAKE OVER HERE!"

Edward and Riza picked up the pace and ran until they no longer saw the burly man. The Fuhrer eventually showed up, chuckling as he came around the corner.

"Edward he'll be under your command, I'm just warning you now." Grumman told the horrified officer.

"Now then. Let's go to the mess hall here, I'm hungry." The Fuhrer turned and began walking to the mess hall where a cook was so surprised to see three high ranking officers that he dropped a pot of water all over himself.

"Sir!"

"Just give us some water, and bread private."

"Yes, sir!"

Edward, Riza, and Grumman sat down and around thirty seconds later a pitcher of water and loaf of bread was brought out to them, and they began munching.

"So, Edward, are you and my granddaughter in a relationship?" Grumman asked. Edward did a spit take, and Riza almost choked on a piece of bread.

"Well there's my answer." Grumman chuckled

"Uh, it's not what you think!" Edward began.

"Yeah it's only dinner!" Hawkeye shouted and then realized what she said. Edward laid his forehead on the table and Riza covered her embarrassed face.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed you two. I think you've both done enough to be excused from the fraternization regulations, and well, Riza will be able to keep you in line, Edward." Grumman laughed as their embarrassment increased.

"Well, sir we have to go." Riza grabbed Edward by his collar and they both retreated to safer ground. Grumman chuckled at their backs.

* * *

_Outside Training Base 22_

"Your grandfather has no tact whatsoever…" Edward said from beside Hawkeye, who was driving.

"Well what do you expect he's been trying to hook me up with my commanding officers for years, and now it happens without him having to try…" Riza shrugged. An idea came to Edward.

"Hey stop the car when we get about a mile from the base."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Afterward Edward and Riza walked into a small field next to the car, and Edward drew a flame alchemy array in the dirt. Riza looked up at him.

"I want you to draw all of the air out of this area, and then use it to make a flame." Edward instructed. Riza nodded and sat cross legged on the ground. Edward sat across from her and just watched. Hawkeye concentrated on the array and the elements inside it. The captain placed her hands on the array, and pictured a flame. She jumped backwards when Edward shouted out. The captain looked inside the array to see a small flame ignited there. Hawkeye grinned and placed her hands back on the array. She pictured a larger flame. Nothing happened. Hawkeye screwed her face up and tried again, but try as she might she couldn't get the flame to advance beyond the size created by a zippo lighter.

"Here let me help." Edward placed his hands on the array and jumped backwards holding his hands.

"What happened?" Riza looked up quickly

"It burned the hell out of me…" Edward shrugged.

"I'm sorry…" Hawkeye's shoulders sagged that she had hurt her friend.

"No. I think it was the array not you. Um, Riza, I hate to ask, but can I see the tattoo on your back?"

Hawkeye hesitated. No one besides Colonel Mustang had ever seen it. The captain bit her lip. She was conflicted. Riza surely trusted Edward with her life, but she was afraid of what he would think of the array. Flame Alchemy had destroyed good men, she had seen this first hand, and she didn't want the same thing to happen to Edward. It must have been on her face because Edward reassured her.

"Riza, I promise that I don't want the flame alchemy. You don't have to worry about me being hurt by it."

Thus reassured Hawkeye pulled off her jacket, and only hesitated the slightest moment before showing Edward the tattoo by lifting up the turtleneck underneath the jacket.

"God, Riza…" Edward breathed.

"That was the Colonel's reaction to." Riza sighed.

"Ok look, as near as I can tell from what's left only people whose names are written here are able to use the flame alchemy array. Your father, Colonel Mustang, and yourself…"

"My father allowed me the use of flame alchemy?" Hawkeye was surprised.

"I guess he trusted you…" Edward shrugged.

"So that means you can't help me?"

"Yeah. From here on you're on your own." Edward sighed

"Alright…" Hawkeye got up and Edward followed. Before long they were back in the car on their way to Central.

* * *

_Central City_

"So, what time should I pick you up tonight?" Edward grinned as he got out of the car.

"Seven." Riza smiled back. Edward turned and walked inside his apartment to get ready.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
